


Cupcakes and Phone Calls

by Arisprite, username_goes_here



Series: Yuuko Ichihara’s Hitsuzen: Four Star Restaurant and Bar [7]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Again, April Fools' Day, Cupcakes, DTR, M/M, Reluctant birthday celebrations, ocs for Watanuki's family, these guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/username_goes_here/pseuds/username_goes_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Watanuki's birthday, and he's not excited. And with being accosted by Yuuko for details about his relationships, Doumeki stealing his cupcakes (he offered) and two separate phone calls to parents, it proves to be a very stressful one. </p><p>Maybe it's not all bad, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Ari here, back with more of this 'verse, finally! Let me tell you, life has been insane. I've moved back home, started two new jobs, begun prep for grad school, written the first draft of an original novel, and all kinds of other things, phew! 
> 
> With all the life changes, I've also moved out from living with my roommate, username_goes_here. Rémy too has gone on and started new life adventures, and we both kind of dropped all work in this series. Since then, I've decided to pick it back up, with her permission, and continue writing and posting it on my own. I'll continue to credit her with the ones that she had significant input on, but this is now a solo project (with no hard feelings all round, don't worry :) ) 
> 
> So, now, enjoy the next installment of the Restaurant Au! Watanuki and Doumeki continue to make strides in their relationship, and the world around them widens with new characters, both loved already from canon, and made up by us. Watanuki's parents particularly, are completely original, and I recognize that that might put some of you off. Rest assured that much thought has gone into Tom and Akira. We've attempted to make them as complex and interesting as any of the canon characters, as well as show a valid place that Watanuki as we know him in the restaurant universe, could have come from. Doumeki will have a similar process later on, when we meet his family and parents, though we've already had hints of what his childhood was like. 
> 
> Without further ado, here is chapter 1 of 3 of our new story line. This is all completed and will be updated over the weekend. I truly hope you enjoy this, and look out for more!

Yuuko Ichihara, proprietor and owner of the Clow hotel chain, as well as the Hitsuzen Restaurant and Bar, stepped inside the doors of the the busy dining room and took a breath, smiling with red painted lips. The restaurant truly _was_ her favorite place! She moved further inwards, past the tasteful and elaborate décor, before heading into the controlled chaos of the kitchens. The noise swirled around her like her swinging silk scarf. The smells were delectable and enticing, and the plates waiting to be served with food of all nationalities, and perfectly plated, were exquisite. 

Yuuko sighed, smiled, leaned on the counter by her favorite prep chef’s station, her hair sliding over her shoulder. 

Watanuki hadn’t yet noticed where she leaned, concentrating on his precise chopping, and (for safety reasons) she waited until he had just put down his knife to swipe the whole pile of perfectly julienned carrots into a large pan, to speak his name. 

“Watanuki! Working hard, I see!” True to form, Watanuki yelped, and startled at Yuuko’s voice. 

“Oh my god, Yuuko! I told you not to do that - it’s, it’s a safety hazard!” he yelled, his hand on his chest. 

Yuuko folded her arms, and tilted her hips just so. 

“I waited until you put down the knife,” she protested. “It’s not _my_ fault you’re jumpy.” 

“I am _not_ jumpy! You’re just sneaky!” he countered, and turned back to his station, huffing brilliantly. “I swear, if I’d known the hell you would put me through, I would never have signed up to work here!” 

Yuuko smiled, a _teeny_ bit wickedly. She was always one to press her advantage. 

“Just who else would have given a skinny eighteen year old a chance, hmm? Face it, Watanuki, you owe me for scooping you up.” 

Watanuki had been a gangly teenager when he’d come to her restaurant, wishing for a job. He’d applied for the position of bus boy, but he mentioned being able to cook (in passing, but Yuuko was never one to let an opportunity go). Yuuko had been intrigued to be sure - something about the challenge in his eyes, defensive of the talent - and so she’d goaded him _just_ a tiny bit, to see how well. Turned out, he was amazing, and Yuuko had hired him on the spot, licking her fingers from the hand breaded tempura she’d had him make on the spot. 

And, he’d only gotten better from there, bringing the customers in in droves. He was solely responsible for a 10% uptick in their earnings, not to mention a whole star on yelp! And, oh, he was such _fun_ too!

Watanuki scoffed, whipping around. “That’s ridiculous! I don’t owe you anything! he yelled, before going back to his chopping and muttering to himself. “Scooping me up, what kind of phrase is that? Not like I was wandering the streets begging for money or anything - it wasn’t _that_ desperate.” 

Yuuko leaned forward, putting an arm around his shoulders, and grinning. He was jostled, and well, perhaps knife safety was hit and miss. 

“Since you agree, as part of your debt to me, I want special order of your special shrimp tempura! With wine!” 

“What the hell is wrong with you? I am on the _clock_!” he grumbled, trying to shake Yuuko off. She clung on, pouting. 

“Oh fine. After your shift them. We haven’t caught up in so loong, so you simply must join me for drinks!” 

“After my shift. And I don’t drink!” Watanuki said, saying the same thing he always did, though there had been some memorable (though perhaps not for him) occasions where he’d broken his rule. She’d actually ordered his first drink, on his 21st birthday, since the precious child hadn’t even broken the law once to drink underage. 

“Soda for you, then, and more fun for me,” she sniffed. “And don’t forget the edamame!”

“Don’t you dare spike my soda!” he yelled after her, as she moved away, smiling to herself.

“That was an honest mistake! And don’t you blame Mokona again either, he works just as hard at the bar as you do in the kitchen!” she called back.

“The lazy bastard does nothing but drink, and you know it! Go away, you’re distracting me from my work!” 

“Later, Watanuki. And don’t forget, I like my edamame crispy!” 

“You’ll eat whatever I decide to make you!” Watanuki yelled, turning back to his cooking for the last time. Yuuko chuckled, and walked away. 

The other workers around eyed them, half in amusement, half in sympathy. They all remembered the times that they’d found themselves in similar situations. Yuuko tried not to play favorites of her employees, and most of them had found themselves invited to late night parties and commiserating. Watanuki, though, had won himself a little place in her heart - though she didn’t let it show in anything other than extra mocking and convenient scheduling. 

Ah, yes, Watanuki was certainly fun to tease. His reactions were entertaining to say the least, and when he calmed enough to speak without yelling, he usually had unique and intriguing thoughts of various topics. 

And, with some recent developments in the child’s life, Yuuko wanted to be sure that Watanuki celebrated properly tomorrow. Drinks and fun on the eve of his birthday with his favorite boss, and then she ought to make sure Doumeki knew, since she was sure that Watanuki wouldn’t tell a soul. He never did, after all. Her assistance would be vital, she thought. 

~

“Tempura is a ridiculous meal for 10:30 at night, you know that right?” Watanuki said as he lightly stirred the batter until it was just right. Yuuko hummed, watching him and then pouring a bit of warm sake into a tumbler. She was seated on a stool at the counter, beside Watanuki as he cooked, and the rest of the restaurant was quiet. The last of the servers were leaving, chattering lowly, and the cleaning staff were beginning their shifts and moving chairs in the dining room. 

“Nonsense, it’s the perfect snack,” she chided, taking a bit of a sip. Ah… perfect. “You didn’t forget the edamame, did you?” 

“I wouldn’t hear the end of it if I did,” he sang, mockingly, pointing at a covered bowl. 

“Oh!” Yuuko pulled off the lid, and snatched a piece with her fingers, relishing the salty flavor and the thick snap of the edamame as she bit the pod. “Mm, it’s perfect, you angel! _This_ is why I hired you!” 

“You know you’re not supposed to eat the pods. And you hired me on some sadistic whim,” Watanuki informed her flatly. He set the batter aside, and picked up the first of the shrimp, and dipped it carefully. “And I accepted on some sort of masochistic whim, I’m sure of it.” 

Yuuko grinned, and pushed a bottle of soda towards him. “I like the pods. And look at what good this job has brought you. Experience cooking,” Yuuko ticked off on her fingers. “A good paycheck. Wonderful friends. A rich love life…” she raised her eyebrows. 

The shrimp fell out of Watanuki’s hands, and landed in the oil with a plop, splashing a drop up onto his hand. He shook it out, scowling in pain and glaring at her. 

“The hell is that supposed to mean?” he asked, loudly.

Yuuko passed him a paper towel against the splattering oil. “Oh, Watanuki, it was no secret how many people you asked out over the years. I think poor Katelin is still brokenhearted over you.” She made no mention of Doumeki, saving him for her trump card. 

Watanuki had been young and lonely in the big city when he’d first started working here. He was also fluid with his sexuality, apparently, and asked out boys and girls alike. Still, he’d only go on a few dates with them, before it was over. Most of the time, it was all casual and in good fun, but with Katelin, she’d already had quite a crush on him, unbeknownst to poor Watanuki, and breaking up with her had hurt her badly. He hadn’t really gone out with anyone since.

“That is my personal life, you know,” Watanuki said with a frown. “It’s rude to just bring something like that up.” 

Yuuko nonchalantly took another sip of the sake, and gestured for Watanuki to keep frying. 

“Everyone knew about that one, dear. Unlike, a certain current situation, wherein you’re doing a decent job at not letting the rest of the restaurant know what or how long it’s been going on…” Yuuko trailed off, obviously fishing for information. Himawari probably knew, but he should really tell Yuuko, since she was so accommodating. It was only fair.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Watanuki said, lifting his nose. 

Yuuko lifted her eyebrows and smiled, catlike, putting her chin on her palm. Watanuki kept frying, intently. Yuuko smiled a bit wider. He was being stubborn, staying quiet, but that only showed her how much he actually did care - since, if he was planning on ending it with Doumeki, it wouldn’t have mattered, and he often told her that sort of thing. 

After another long minute of silence, Watanuki broke. 

“You’re the devil, you know that!?” he yelled, red faced. Yuuko’s smile spread into a grin. 

“So, how _are_ things going with Doumeki?” 

Watanuki didn’t respond, busying himself with arranging the pieces on a plate, plating them perfectly, even though it was just for little old her. Aw. 

“Fine,” he finally said, neck red. “Not that it’s any of your business.” 

Yuuko chuckled, “Alright, alright, I’ll stop. You’re just too easy to rile up, Watanuki,” she teased, and stole a sizzling piece off the plate, ruining his symmetry. 

“Hey! You threw off the whole- whatever. Screw it, eat your damn tempura, I don’t care! You’re paying me overtime, you know!” Rant over, he set the bowl of dipping sauce next to the plate of shrimp, and crossed his arms across his chest. Yuuko closed her eyes and took a bite, savoring the lovely crisp and light taste. 

“Oh, Watanuki. You truly never disappoint,” she sighed happily. Watanuki turned away, nose in the air in a show of superiority, but he still blushed at the compliment. 

“Just remember that’s what you have to lose if you keep bugging me about this!” he snapped, before there was a pause, while Yuuko chewed. Watanuki looked… contemplative. Annoyed, but contemplative. His blush had gotten deeper, before he finally spoke in a rush. 

“He’s an idiot. Doesn’t talk a lot. Terrible manners. I don’t like him,” he said, and then took a swing of his soda. 

Yuuko hummed, and leaned on her elbow, pushing the plate of tempura towards him. Watanuki often did this; cycling from defensiveness to honesty like this. She didn’t like to push when he really opened up to her. 

“Really? I was under the impression you’d been spending quite a bit of time with him.” 

“I don’t like _you_ either,” he said, taking a piece of the shrimp. “Doumeki just… pushes my buttons. I don’t know why. I think he does it on purpose sometimes, can you believe that? Wait, who am I asking, of course you believe that.” 

Yuuko pointed a piece of shrimp at him. “It’s not hard.” 

“Not true!” Watanuki protested loudly, proving her point. He took an angry bite of his shrimp. “You’re both just horrible.” 

“And yet you continue to spend time with both of us. Though, of course, Doumeki more than me.”

Watanuki glared at her, and she sat back, leaning on her elbow casually. 

“Anyway, I think you’re looking at this the wrong way. Doumeki has been shy and quiet since he came here. You’re his first significant friend at the restaurant. You should consider it flattering that Doumeki feels comfortable enough with you to tease.” 

Watanuki went even more red faced. “I’m not flattered! I’m… I don’t know. But I’m not flattered!” 

Yuuko looked at Watanuki, a pleased smile still tugging at her lips. “Do what you wish, Watanuki. But remember, you did say yes to that first date, when you could have very easily shut him down.” 

Watanuki was a frustrated tomato. “And I said yes to the second date, and the third and the fourth, and I said yes when he aske- I just keep saying yes!” Watanuki groaned, gulping a breath.

Yuuko refrained from expressing her surprise. It had been that many? She was a little impressed. Still, the boy seemed genuinely confused, and as she’d learned early on with this one, he often had to have things - such as his own feelings - spelled out to him. Though, at times that was just too easy. 

“Have you considered why? What are you hoping to gain?”

Watanuki dropped his eyes to the ground, staring as if the answer could be found there. 

“I don’t know why,” he finally said. “And I don’t know what I’m gaining…” 

“Something, surely?” Yuuko said, putting down the last shrimp tail, and leaning her cheek on her fist. 

“Apparently, or else I wouldn’t keep saying yes! But I don’t know what the hell it is! I just… don’t _like_ him!” 

Yuuko sat back and chuckled. “Well, you don’t have to know right this second, I suppose. Though, you might want to consider that Doumeki is going to want to know at some point, whether or not you’re actually interested. Will you have an answer for him then? 

Watanuki froze, looking panicked. “I… I’m… I think…” 

Yuuko patted his hand, laughing again. “Don’t worry too much, darling. Just don’t tell him you hate him, and he should understand.” 

Watanuki regained control of himself, and rolled his eyes. “Sure.” He still looked uncomfortable, and like he wanted to change the subject, so Yuuko obliged. She took a sip of her drink, and settled into a more comfortable position on the stool. 

“So, what are your plans on your birthday tomorrow? Are you finally going to celebrate, now that you’ve got someone to celebrate with?” 

Watanuki scrunched his nose adorably. “Ehhhh, I was going to make cupcakes.” 

“To share at work??” Yuuko asked, going big eyed. 

Watanuki glared at her. Glared! 

“Not sure yet. Considering I’m _working_ on my birthday, how will I ever had the time to bake any decent cupcakes in large quantities?” he said. Yuuko sighed, poking the table in disappointment.

“It can’t be helped,” she whined. “I have to take everyone into account, you know. Just because you’re my little pet project, doesn’t mean I can give you the best schedule _all_ the time.” 

“I’m completely overworked, and you know it- I’m not a pet project!” 

Yuuko hummed, and smiled, finishing her drink and standing. 

“It was quite a risk on my part to hire you. No cooking references in the slightest, and too young to even drink the alcohol you were cooking with. You’ve paid off, but still. You should show me some gratitude.” 

Watanuki huffed. “Says the woman who demands food from me whenever she damn well pleases - I am an employee, not an indentured servant, you know.” 

“But everything you cook tastes sooo good,” Yuuko said, flattering. “I can’t help myself!” 

“Taking advantage of an employee - I’m joining a union!” 

Yukko laughed, deeply and happily. “Oh, Watanuki… you are priceless!” 

“And you’re damn annoying,” Watanuki said, crossing his arms in front of his chest, and frowning. 

“Pish posh,” Yuuko replied, waving her hand. Then she yawned, and stretched a little. “Well, thank you for the little snack, Watanuki. It’s close to bedtime for me! You young people of course, can stay up as late as you please, but I need my beauty rest!” 

Watanuki narrowed his eyes at her. “It’s eleven at night. There’s no way you go to bed that early.” 

Yuuko winked, and moved away. “See you tomorrow, Watanuki. Say hello to Doumeki for me.” 

“Sure,” Watanuki said, cleaning up like a good boy. He stopped and realized. “Wait! You tell him yourself, I’m not your errand-boy!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watanuki gets Happy Birthday wishes from many people, which annoys him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everybody! I'm celebrating Watanuki's b-day out of season... perhaps I'll be able to get a holiday fic up! I have a four day weekend this week.

Doumeki walked into work in the morning, warily eying his coworkers. April Fool’s Day, and he’d already dodged a couple of pranks from his roommates, and he’d grown up with the most intense pranksters he’d ever met, and so had made it a habit to not let his guard down. He stuck his bag in the back, and rolled his eyes at the motion detector sensors, that played the first few lines of Bohemian Rhapsody when he walked in. 

Ready for work, he moved into the kitchen, and saw Watanuki at his station. The sight of him sent a little leap through his chest, and his day seemed instantly better because they were both at work at the same time. It was dumb, but there it was. 

Yuuko was greeting Watanuki at the same time as he walked in, and as soon as she caught sight of him, she zeroed in on Doumeki. 

“Doumeki, what is the date?” she asked, intensely. Doumeki instantly got wary again. 

“Don’t you dare!” Watanuki yelled, but she paid him no mind. 

“Uh, April first?” he said. 

“That’s right! April Fool’s!” Yuuko exclaimed, as if she’d had no idea. Her look turned devious when she glanced at Watanuki. “Why, I believe we have an April Fool here in the kitchen.” 

Watanuki looked unhappy, glaring at Yuuko. “Dammit Yuuko! I told you not to-” 

“Happy birthday, April Fool!” Yuuko’s voice was loud and excited, and everyone in the kitchen turned to look. Watanuki put his face in his hand, ears turning red. 

“...Thanks,” he mumbled, annoyance still strong in his voice. Doumeki’s eyebrows had lifted slightly. 

“It’s your birthday?” he asked Watanuki, though he didn’t seem all that happy about it. Watanuki took a moment before replying. 

“Yes,” he said, shortly. Yuuko was smirking, and the rest of the kitchen called out their congratulations, so Watanuki dropped his glare and smiled tightly and said thanks to the others, before turning back to Yuuko. She was laughing, and poked his arm. 

“It’s his birthday, it’s his name, he’s an April Fool through and through,” Yuuko sing songed. 

“Oh great, let’s just bring _that_ up then!” Watanuki yelled, jerking his arm away. She smiled and turned to go back to her office without replying, while Watanuki just growled, and grabbed his spatula again. 

“I could use a ride home,” he said, demanding and grumpy sounding - which was actually kind of adorable. Was a birthday announcement really that bad? 

“Tonight?”Watanuki huffed, looking at him scathingly. “I checked, we get off at the same time. Six, right?” 

Doumeki nodded. “Yeah, six,” he said. There was a short pause. 

“You can come over for dinner. If you want,” Watanuki said shortly. It wasn’t a question, or even an invitation. Doumeki felt a little like he was missing something. 

“Sure,” he said, and then figured he should probably get to work. He paused as he moved away. “Happy birthday.” 

“Yep,” was Watanuki’s only response, waving him away. 

~ 

The day passed slowly. The staff room’s motion sensors quickly got on everyone’s nerves (Sorata was rightly blamed, but no one bothered to take them down). Someone brought cookies that no one else dared eat, and Yuuko could be heard bemoaning the lack of Watanuki’s cupcakes by anyone who passed too close to her office. 

All in all, it was kind of a chaotic day, and Doumeki was glad when six rolled around. He finished up his side work, and moved over to the break room, almost running into Himawari in the process. He took a quick step back, and steadied her tray so the plate full of food (probably Watanuki’s too) couldn’t fall. 

“Doumeki!” she squeaked, “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there!” 

“Me too,” Doumeki said. Himawari smiled at him. 

“As long as table 17’s Thai noodles don’t spill, I think we’re good.” She adjusted the tray to the side. “Are you heading out?” 

Doumeki nodded. “Yeah, Short shift today.” 

She smiled in that slightly jealous way employees got when someone else gets to leave first, teasing and poking his elbow. 

“Well, I’ll let you go, then. Say happy birthday to Watanuki for me. Is he having dessert at his place tonight?” 

Doumeki frowned. “I don’t know. He said dinner.” 

“He usually just makes a cake or something. I’ll stop by and wish him happy birthday anyway. You’ve probably noticed he doesn’t like to make a big deal of it.” 

“I noticed.” 

Himawari smiled wider, and moved past him. “Don’t worry. He just doesn’t like the attention on him, but I’m sure he won’t be a grump about it too much if it’s you. Did you get him anything?”

Doumeki shook his head. “Didn’t even know about it until the beginning of my shift.” 

With a little shrug, she patted his arm. “Well, it doesn’t really matter. Just go spend some time with him. He’ll cheer up.” 

“Okay.” Himawari waved, and moved off, and Doumeki went over to the break room where he could see Watanuki waiting. Like this morning, seeing him made a little flutter hit his chest. He hadn’t seen Watanuki much that day, and even though he seemed grumpy about his birthday, he was glad they could at least spend a little time together.

 

~

Watanuki spent the day drowning himself in work and ignoring the first three lines of Bohemian Rhapsody playing over and over and over from the break-room, courtesy of motion detection activated speaker system. How the hell they hooked that up, Watanuki had no idea, but it was annoying either way.

He got the occasional ‘happy birthday’ from various people, and he politely smiled and thanked them and went back to his cooking. All in all, it was just an oddly exhausting day, and by the time six o’clock rolled around, Watanuki was ready to just go home. Probably with his… whatever the hell Doumeki was.

Whatever. He was going home. That’s all that mattered.

He waited up in the staff room for Doumeki, both their bags slung over his shoulders, chatting with one of the servers about how motion detecting speakers even worked. No conclusion was reached.

Doumeki finally wandered in at about 6:10, setting off the speakers again. He frowned (maybe?) and pointed vaguely in the direction of the overhead speakers.

“I’m starting to hate this song,” he said.

Watanuki groaned and nodded his agreement, taking Doumeki’s bag off to hand it to him, as if he wasn’t going to have it right next to him in the car or anything.

“Last year it was a rick-roll, so be grateful,” he recalled, glaring at the speakers.

Doumeki lifted his eyebrows, probably attempting to show some sort of emotion, but failing, of course.

Watanuki just rolled his eyes and led the way out of the building quickly, expecting Doumeki to just follow and unlock his car.

“So what’s for dinner?” Doumeki asked as Watanuki grabbed his bike and led it to the car.

“Aren’t you demanding? Assuming dinner from me,” Watanuki grumbled as he slung the bike into the back seat in a now practiced move.

Doumeki shrugged as he slid into the driver’s seat as Watanuki thought it over. He hadn’t planned anything. He’d been too focused on the cupcakes.

“Ahhhhh… Pancakes,” he decided as he got into the car himself, again attempting to untwist the seatbelt, and failing. The thing was doomed to an existence as a reminder of the age of Doumeki’s car. As if the car’s appearance wasn’t a testament to its age anyways. “And I have dessert. I’m inviting Himawari over later for that as well.”

Doumeki nodded as he started the car. “She told me. Also said, ‘happy birthday.’”

“She’s so sweet,” Watanuki said sincerely, and flicked the the radio stations for something decent before giving up and pulling out his phone. On it he found seven texts from his father, and a text and missed call from his mother.

As expected, his father’s texts were barely readable.

 _Kid._ , the first one said.

 _Its april 1_ , was the second.

Then, _which is ur bday :)_ , and then, _that’s a smile for u. i know u dont use ur phone much._ , followed by, _anyways, i figured id remind u in case u forgot. which u cant b/c its ur name._ , then fifteen minutes later, _really tho, happy bday Kimmy!_ , and, _from me & ur brothers & Miranda 2_, less than a minute after that.

Watanuki groaned as he read the texts. “Oh my god, my dad’s an idiot.”

His mother’s text was more what one would expect from a parent.

 _Tanjoubi omedetou, Kimihiro!_ , it read. _You should have a package waiting for you at home. I would love a call from you when you get the chance. I love you, dear!_

“My mother is less so,” Kimihiro said, putting his phone back in his bag. “I’ll call them both when I get home, and you will not complain about being ignored.

Doumeki pulled into the visitors’ parking shrugged yet again. “No problem.”

Watanuki moved to open the door, but stopped short, turning back to Doumeki.

“Why are you _always_ in the visitors’ parking?” he asked. “It’s so far away.”

Doumeki turned. “You’ve never told me where else to park.” Fair enough.

“Oh. Really? I, I have a designated parking space,” Watanuki told him as he climbed out of the car. “I think I still have the thingy in a drawer.”

“Sure, then,” Doumeki said as he got out. “If you have a thingy.”

Watanuki scoffed, and dragged his bike out of the back of Doumeki’s car, and began wheeling it to the bike rack. “I’m just saying, it’s closer. You have this knack for parking far away.”

“It’s good exercise,” Doumeki said, as if they hadn’t had this argument before.

“No, the point is to park closest to your objective.”

“People are too sedentary these days.”

“What are you, eighty?”

Doumeki reached over and poked Watanuki as they headed up the stairs to his apartment, and Watanuki just swatted him away.

Just as his mother said, Watanuki found a package on his doorstep, which he hefted inside after opening the door.

“Mom is punctual as ever,” Watanuki commented to himself as he set the package on the kitchen table, leaving the door to Doumeki. “Dad’s will be here in a week, along with a drawing so I can’t be mad, not that I would be mad, but it’s harder to be angry with stick-figure drawings.” He quickly shifted gears to talk at Doumeki again. “I have cupcakes. They’re on the counter. You may have _one_ before dinner. Afterwards, maybe I’ll allow more, considering you apparently get your exercise in with all your bad parking decisions.”

Doumeki set away his stuff and wandered over to the kitchen counter to take one of the cupcakes - blueberry and lemon with a lemon frosting, as if he hadn’t made lemon cupcakes just a few weeks ago. These were better though, what with the blueberries.

“Your dad draws stick figures?” Doumeki asked as he unwrapped the cupcake paper and took a bite.

“What?” Watanuki was confused for a moment before realizing that entire train of thought had been out loud. “Oh. No, he’s surprisingly good. My younger brothers. They’re… four and five now, I’m pretty sure. If my dad sends something late, or something stupid, he’ll make sure to have them draw a picture to go with it, it’s ridiculous. Blueberries turned out okay?”

“Mhm, it’s good,” Doumeki said, swallowing half the cupcake in one bite. Disgusting. “I didn’t know you had younger brothers,” he continued before any comments could be made on his manners.

Watanuki nodded instead, as he started going through the pantries for all the ingredients he needed for pancakes. “Two of them. Half-brothers, I guess. Mattie and Finn, are their names. Tom, Matthew, Finn, and Miranda. And then Kimihiro. Kim, I guess he calls me. Usually Kimmy from him, actually. Plain pancakes? Or do you like chocolate chips or blueberries, no those are in the cupcakes, or maybe… no, I don’t have any bananas. Dammit.”

Doumeki sat at the counter, subtly eyeing the cupcakes as Watanuki gathered everything he needed for the pancakes.

“Chocolate. It’s an occasion,” Doumeki decided. A fair choice. “So, your mom is closer. Where’s your dad?”

Watanuki vaguely recalled mentioning his mother a while back, but couldn’t remember how much he’d talked about his family. Apparently not all that much.

“New York,” Watanuki answered as he mixed the batter.

“A ways,” Doumeki commented, and Watanuki looked up in time to see him moving for another cupcake.

“Don’t you dare,” he said, then turned back to the stove, flipping on a burner and setting the pan on it to heat up. The gas burners had been one of the biggest appeals for him renting in this building, and not a day went by that he didn’t appreciate it.

Doumeki pulled back from the cupcakes. “So do you visit?” he asked.

“Not in a while,” Watanuki admitted. He was planning on heading up in a few months, but… that could wait. “Not that he doesn’t bug me about it constantly.”

“I’ve never been anywhere,” Doumeki said. “All my family is here. Though I went on a school trip to Disneyland.”

Watanuki finished his batter and plopped his spoon in the sink. “Haven’t been,” he said, then went on his usual explanation. “And don’t start with that ‘oh no you haven’t been to Disneyland!’ because I’ve heard it all before. I know it’s ridiculous, okay?”

Doumeki just shrugged and continued in his story. “It was kinda fun. We won a tournament in archery, and got the budget to go.”

Watanuki’s interest was piqued. “Archery?”

Doumeki nodded. “I was in a club,” he confirmed. “We competed nationally.”

“I’m not sure I believe you,” Watanuki said as he poured the first few pancakes onto the sizzling pan. “Then again, if anyone would…”

“I haven’t done it in a while,” Doumeki said.

Watanuki scrambled to come up with anything and everything he could remember about archery, which was very little. “Occidental or kyudo?” he asked, figuring those were the biggest words he could remember so he may as well use them.

Doumeki took a beat to answer. “The club was western style, but I learned kyudo as well. You know about archery?”

Maybe he shouldn’t have acted like he knew something.

“Ahhh….” Watanuki trailed off a little bit, checking the bottom of the pancakes. Almost done. “I know of it,” he decided.

“Most people don’t know there’s a difference - it’s all just Legolas,” Doumeki said, and Watanuki nodded to show he followed. “I wonder if there’s a range around here…”

“I went to a kyudo tournament in Japan… it was years ago. I liked it. I don’t know if there’s a range, but you should find one.” The words came out on their own, and Watanuki oddly found himself interested in watching Doumeki with a bow. It seemed… ah, he didn’t have a word other than interesting.

“Yeah, I should,” Doumeki said. “I’ll take you, if you want?”

Watanuki nodded, still very focused on the pancakes and not sure why sitting and doing nothing as Doumeki shot arrows seemed like an appealing option. But, he remembered the intense concentration and fluid, calculated motions to kyudo, and if anyone would be good at it, Doumeki seemed the guy. So, if Watanuki wanted to see kyudo, he’d have to settle for Doumeki, and that’s what was going on.

Watanuki finished up with the first few pancakes and flipped them onto a plate, starting on the next batch as Doumeki got the plates and silverware, then rummaged through the pantry to find maple syrup to set the table as Watanuki finished with the pancakes. He folded the napkins and everything, claiming it was an occasion, the dumbass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two phone calls and a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter in this storyline, but look for a new one soon! Merry Christmas!

They finished up the pancakes, and cleaned up a bit, before Watanuki recalled that he owed both his parents a call. Doumeki had eaten more pancakes than seemed possible, and was now hovering over the plate of cupcakes, like a vulture. 

“Go, eat a cupcake!” Watanuki said, pulling out his phone, and waving a hand. “I can see you eyeing them.” 

Doumeki did so, and Watanuki rolled his eyes at him, as he dialed his mother’s number (with a bit of difficulty, as his phone tended to fritz out on him when he called out. He really needed a new phone. 

The phone rang, and Watanuki moved towards the hallway, not really minding Doumeki listening in, but not wanting him to feel awkward. Not that he cared what Doumeki felt like, he just didn’t want to be rude, alright! Then the phone line clicked, and he put thoughts of Doumeki out of his mind, as he heard his mother’s intake of breath, even that small noise sending a wave of fondness over him. 

“Hello, dear,” she said, in Japanese. 

“Hello, Mom, he said, realizing he hadn’t called her in at least a week or two. Oops. “I got your text, and package. Thank you.” 

He could hear Akira’s smile. “Did you open it?” she asked softly. 

“Not yet. I figured I’d do it with you on the phone.” Watanuki stepped around the bar to the kitchen drawers for his pair of scissors. He tucked the phone up on his shoulder and began slicing the tape. “I’m cutting it open now. How are you and everyone? I haven’t talked to you in a while, sorry, it’s been - how much tape did you use on this?” 

Akira Watanuki laughed, and Watanuki smiled to himself, still struggling with the package. 

“I’m well. I’ve been busy at work. The neighbors put their own little touches in the package - I’m pretty sure you shouldn’t eat those cookies from Edna, I think she pulled them out of her pantry.” Watanuki made a face. He remembered vividly seeing expiration dates in her kitchen that were older than he was. She never seemed to have ill effects, but he was hard pressed to accept any food from her, growing up on their floor with just his mother. Akira continued. “Maria got into college, and Sven and Angela had their baby, a little boy. Humm, I can’t think of other noteworthy news. The floor’s been quiet.” 

Watanuki grinned, deciding to just jab the scissors into the box and hope for the best. “Oh, that’s great! Tell everyone congratulations. Ah! I got it open!” 

Sure enough, inside was various items mostly food things, including a lump wrapped in a grocery bag, and a couple of cards in colored envelopes. On the top was a beautifully wrapped package, and a note with his mother’s handwriting, forming his name in kanji. 

“Ah! No wonder it was so heavy. I’m assuming the wrapped one is from you?” he asked, as he pulled it out. 

“Mhm. Careful with it, dear,” she said. 

Watanuki slowed his hands, and examined the present, before he began unwrapping it. “The wrapping paper is lovely, by the way. I like it. It reminds me of that print I left with you. It’s - oh my god, Mom, this is beautiful!” Inside the box was a tea set, white and painted with little koi fish. 

“I couldn’t remember if you had a tea set, and you so loved mine. That one is from your grandparents' storage, it’s roughly a hundred years old - just a baby compared to a few you’ve seen. I had them ship it. Very carefully.” 

Watanuki ran a finger lightly over the pattern, feeling touched. “I’m almost scared to use it now,” he laughed. “Your side of the family is full of hoarders. Not that I’m complaining, because this is beautiful. I _don’t_ have a tea set, so this is good to have. I’ll use it tonight.” 

“I threw in a tin of green tea as well, that will go well with it. Should be… somewhere in the bottom of the box. Perhaps next to Edna’s cookies.” 

Watanuki reached back into the box, and rummaged through the bags and random items before he found the box of loose leaf tea. He held it up to read the label. “Oh, good. I ran out recently, and I keep meaning to buy some. Thank you very much.” 

“You’re very welcome, dear,” Akira said. “Now, you enjoy your night. Do you have any fun plans?” 

Watanuki jerked, and turned his head slightly to peek over his shoulder at Doumeki, sitting on his couch, fiddling with his phone, and obviously trying not to listen in. It occurred to him that he didn’t know if the other boy knew Japanese (it was possible, he was Japanese too), in which case this was doubly awkward. 

“Ahhhhh, I invited friends over,” he said, but didn’t elaborate. “They should be here soon, so I should probably clean up a bit.” 

His mother let him go with a cheery happy birthday, and Watanuki pressed end, and then pressed it again when it didn’t work the first time. 

“Doumeki, do you like green tea?” he asked, turning around. He didn’t think he was blushing from lingering embarrassment. Doumeki looked up from his phone, blank faced as usual. 

“Yeah,” he said, simply. “And, I understand Japanese, just so you know.” The heads up was appreciated, and Watanuki was sure that Doumeki didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but he couldn’t let him get off that easily. 

“Dammit, now you know that I liked the wrapping paper,” Watanuki said, hiding his smirk as he pulled out the tea set and arranged it on the table. The tin of tea he took to the counter by the stove, and set the kettle on the burner. 

Doumeki rose from the couch, shuffling over in that way he had, and picked up a cup from the tea set. Watanuki opened his mouth to yell at him, and then had a horrible fear that he’d startle him, and he’d drop it, and that beautiful cup would shatter, along with his mother’s heritage! Watanuki bit his tongue, as Doumeki examined it. 

“It’s lovely,” he said, and Watanuki let out a breath that it didn’t look like he’d drop it right then. 

“It’s a hundred years old, so be careful!” Watanuki snapped.

“Mm,” Doumeki murmured, and set the cup down just as gently as he picked it up. “You still need to call your dad, right?” 

Watanuki let out a breath, not because he didn’t want to talk to his father, but because he was such a talker, it was hard to get away once you got started. And he felt rude with a guest over. 

“If I set the kettle on now, then when the water boils, it’ll whistle, and I can use it as an excuse to get off the phone - he talks a lot.” 

“Runs in the family?” Doumeki asked, and Watanuki turned from the stove to glare at him. 

“What?” 

“Nothing. I’ll wait out here, and watch the kettle.” 

Watanuki narrowed his eyes at him, turned on the burner, and left to make that call. His dad answered on the first ring. 

“Kimmy!” he said, his voice exuberant. Tom Li was nothing if not loud and excitable. 

“Hey, Dad!” he returned, leaning back on his bed. 

“Okay everyone, go!” 

At his dad’s command, four voices started singing the happy birthday song - badly. Then again, he couldn’t really expect much from kids. Adults though… 

“Thank you everyone,” Watanuki said, when they’d finished, talking over his father’s “and many mooooorre!” 

“Yeah, happy birthday, Kimmy!” one of his brothers - Finn, he thought - yelled into the phone. 

“Happy birthday!” Mattie chimed in. “Your present is coming! Daddy’s sending it tomorrow.”

“We said we were telling him I sent it today,” Tom said, and the kids both laughed. 

“He wouldn’t have believed it anyway,” said the fourth voice. Miranda, his dad’s… well, girlfriend, he supposed. The mother of his half brothers, so she was something to him, but Watanuki had never really figured her out. 

“She has a point, Dad,” Finn said, and Watanuki laughed. 

“I have such a cruel family,” Tom mourned. “Okay, everyone go away, I want to talk to my kid alone.” There were a couple of protests, but soon it was quieter and less echo-y. Must have taken him off speaker phone.

“Okay, okay, for real now, kid. You and me, no kids, no Miranda. Tell your loving father all about your life, and what you did for your birthday, because you haven’t called in weeks, and you never text me back.” 

“I’ve been busy!” Watanuki protested. “And my phone is terrible, I can’t text on it.” 

“Busy? With what? Work? You work too much.” 

“Not...exactly?” Watanuki said, hesitation in his voice, because it wasn’t work that kept him up too late, and ate away at his free time (and literally ate anything he made). It was Doumeki, but Watanuki sure as hell wasn’t going to admit that to his father, not when he still wasn’t sure where this was going, or even what was going on.

“Ah. A secret lover, I knew it!” Tom declared, and Watanuki started badly, his elbow collapsing and making him fall backwards onto his comforter. 

“Wha-what? No, it’s not! I have friends, and work, and - and - why would I -? Oh my god, Dad!” 

Tom was laughing. “I was teasing, Kimmy. Unless it’s true, hey what did you make this year for your birthday?” 

Watanuki narrowed his eyes, at the quick change of subject. His dad did that when he wanted to get away with teasing and not let you protest. 

“Pancakes. Oh! And some cupcakes with a lemon frosting recipe I’ll have to send you.” 

“That good?” 

“That good.” 

“Awesome. Oh, so that package I send today has your present and a card from Miranda and me, and a couple of things from your brothers. It should be there in a few days, so call me when you get it and pretend you got it on your birthday. What did your mother get you?” 

“A tea set, and some tea. The neighbors sent some things too.”

“A tea set! I’m sure it’s beautiful, your mother has very good taste.” 

“It is beautiful, and old.”

“Dammit, don’t tell me it’s one of those family things? She shipped it from Japan, didn’t she? Ahh, she wins every year!” 

Watanuki laughed at that. “I wouldn’t say anyone is winning-” 

“I know, kid, I’m playing with you. So, I’ve got to tell you what my coworker said-” 

“Actually, Dad, my kettle is boiling. I’m making that tea.” 

Watanuki could almost hear his dad’s pout through the phone. 

“I’ll call you back, I swear,” Watanuki placated, and Tom huffed. 

“Fine. Love you, Kimmy!” 

“Love you too. And tell Mattie and Finn I love them as well!” 

“Will do!” 

“Okay, Dad, I’m hanging up now.” 

“Not if I do it first. Happy birthday!” 

Watanuki scrambled to hang up first, but his dad beat him to it. 

“Dammit,” he said, frowning at the phone, feel warm and pleased. 

 

Watanuki wandered back out, to find Doumeki lying across his couch, again fiddling with his phone. The kettle had whistled while he was on the phone, apparently, and the teapot was steaming as the tea leaves steeped. 

Doumeki looked up. “Yo. Finished?” he said, sitting up on the couch. 

“Yeah,” Watanuki nodded, and looked Doumeki over. 

_Secret lover_ , his dad had said. Well, Doumeki was certainly not any sort of love, no, just - no. But he wasn’t a friend, and he wasn’t an acquaintance, and he wasn’t… He was… something. Watanuki found the lack of definition annoying. To be quite honest, it had been niggling at him for a while, but now that the only offered definition had been ‘secret lover’, he needed something different. 

The timer beeped, and Watanuki turned to go remove the metal tea ball from the tea pot, gently setting the lid back on, before he moved to the sink to wash the little cups carefully. 

Doumeki stood and moved over to the counter, while Watanuki got out the little sugar dish, though this tea probably wouldn’t need anything extra. 

“How was your dad?” Doumeki asked, and Watanuki realized he’d barely said a word since he came out of the back. Doumeki probably thought something was wrong. 

“Oh, he’s fine. He says I don’t text him enough.” Watanuki picked up the delicate tea pot, and poured out a cup of the light green liquid, setting the full cup in front of Doumeki. 

“You could have talked longer,” Doumeki said, apparently remembering the Japanese etiquette that Watanuki had fallen into without thinking, and pouring a cup for Watanuki, setting it down in front of him. Watanuki picked it up, and breathed in the steam, smiling slightly. 

“He was about to start telling me a story about his coworker, it’s fine,” Watanuki insisted. Besides, just talking on the phone when he had someone over was rude. 

Watanuki took a sip of the tea, and it was hot and light and slightly sweet. 

“Mm, that’s delicious!” Watanuki exclaimed. Doumeki was lowering his too, after taking a sip, and he nodded. 

“Mhm.” 

“That’s all you have to say?” Watanuki demanded, and Doumeki’s lip quirked a tiny bit. 

“It’s good.” 

Watanuki took another sip, enjoying the flavor. But he was distracted by that question, that niggling thought of _what_ Doumeki was? Doumeki was watching him, looking blank faced, but he was probably confused, and the silence was lengthening, and… 

“What am I to you?” he blurted, and then regretted, going red faced. “I mean, are we, would you say we’re ...something?” 

Doumeki blinked. Looked at him. Set the teacup down, before he spoke. 

“What am I to _you_?” he said. Dammit. Watanuki couldn’t pull the ‘I asked you first’ card, much as he wanted to. He wasn’t sure of the answer himself, but, well, they had to be something, didn’t they? 

“You’re… something. Definitely,” Watanuki stammered. “We, we got on dates, obviously, but, but would you say we’re… _dating_? Exclusively, I mean.” 

This wasn’t generally how these conversations went, Watanuki was vaguely aware, but he didn’t usually get to this part in a relationship. He generally ended things too soon. This time he hadn’t. But, it was good to have it. He’d ended up in a relationship without knowing it before, so it was honestly for the best to get this out of the way now. 

Doumeki was watching him struggle, blank faced, and annoying. Then he leaned in towards Watanuki, and Watanuki’s mind stalled for a moment, as Doumeki kissed him across the counter. It was quick, just a catch of his lips across Doumeki’s, but it was enough to make Watanuki’s stomach flip. 

Doumeki leaned back, and Watanuki followed for a moment, before the counter jabbed into his belly too much, and he pulled back. Doumeki looked a little satisfied, and Watanuki fuzzy feeling morphed into… well, he wasn’t annoyed, exactly. But a frown still fluttered across his lips, until Doumeki spoke again. 

“I don’t do that to anyone else,” he said. “So, exclusive works for me.” 

Watanuki looked at him, and then frowned harder. “Fine,” he said, picking up his cooling tea. “We’re dating.” 

The words felt weird, specifically concerning Doumeki. But they weren’t untrue, and he could feel something like excitement canceling out his annoyance. Oh god, that meant that Doumeki was his _boyfriend_. What a stupid birthday present. 

Doumeki half smiled, and took another sip of tea. “Okay.” 

Watanuki nodded again, still feeling a blush on his cheeks that he hid behind the tea cup. Well, he supposed the matter was closed now. Doumeki had a label of ‘boyfriend’ now, and as ridiculous as that was, it was true and much better than ‘secret lover’. 

“Get me a cupcake,” he said, since Doumeki was closer to the plate. Doumeki stood and picked up two, handing one to Watanuki, while he took a bite of his own. 

 

~

It was a little while later, after a brief disagreement about movies that got them feeling back to normal after that little awkward conversation (though there was a new lightness in his chest at the decision - Doumeki liked the word boyfriend, at least in regards to Watanuki), that there was a light knock on Watanuki’s apartment door. Watanuki looked up from fiddling with the DVD player, while Doumeki lounged on the floor behind him, licking his fingers from a third swiped cupcake. 

“It must be Himawari,” Watanuki said, and Doumeki nodded. He recalled her saying that she would drop by. Watanuki got up and answered it, to a cheery voice. 

“Happy birthday, Watanuki!” she called, coming in with a big smile on her face. “Hi, Doumeki!” 

Doumeki waved from the floor. Himawari was holding a small plastic grocery bag, and held it up for Watanuki to take. 

“I stopped by the store and got a treat for you, I hope you don’t mind.” 

Watanuki looked familiarly perturbed, like they had this argument every year, which they probably did. 

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” he protested, waving his hands, but Himawari pressed it on him. 

“Come on, it’s just a little thing. You’ll like it,” she promised, and he sighed and opened the bag. Then he smiled, huffing a laugh and pulling out a bottle of his favorite soda, and a stick of Starbursts. 

“Thanks, Himawari,” he said, reaching out to hug her. She patted him on the back, before pulling away and sitting down beside Doumeki. 

“So, have you had a good birthday?” she asked, and Watanuki nodded, moving to the kitchen to set the back down, and bring Himawari a cupcake. Himawari smiled, and thanked him, as he sat down next to Doumeki on the ground. Doumeki felt warmer on that side. “These are so good!” 

“Doumeki’s had three already,” Watanuki said, elbowing him, and Doumeki glanced over with a eyebrow lifted. “Don’t think I didn’t see you sneak that last one.” 

“It’s a compliment,” Doumeki replied with, picking the dropped remote, but noticing Watanuki blushing out of the corner of his eye, which pleased him. 

Himawari laughed. “You two are so funny!” 

“We’re not!” Watanuki protested, beginning to list reasons why not. Laughing, Himawari slumped down on the other side, laying flat with her head propped up on a pillow. Doumeki sat back, clicking play on the remote. He was feeling contented and happy. He leaned back against the couch, and put his arm across the seat, not touching Watanuki, but with his arm around him. Watanuki glared, but didn’t protest, settling back, with his shoulder blades against Doumeki’s forearm in a warm press. Doumeki smiled softly towards the screen as the movie started.


End file.
